From Black to White
by Rammona Luviss
Summary: Ana, the daughter of Hephaestus, and her story at Camp Half Blood/Her quest
1. Author

Hey guys, listen, I've had some wonderful advice posted on one of my chapters, but in order for me to listen to it I'm going to have to rewrite the whole thing. So to sum it all up, I'm sorta starting all over again from ground zero. Don't unfavorite or unfollow the story though, it's not disappearing, just reposted at a later date hopefully improved

Yours truly,

Rammona J. L.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ana's Point of View**

I was almost positive this was a dream. For starters, Jessie was standing in front of me, and Jessie was most certainly dead. It had been several years since she had been abducted by Storm Spirits, and we had burned a shroud in her honor and everything. Jessie was dead, but yet here she was, in my nightmare.

We were the only two standing in the middle of a forest. Snow covered every inch of tree and ground for as far as I was concerned. Jessie had a blue hue to her; even her yellow hair seemed blue.

She grabbed my hand, her eyes frosted over, "This way Ana, it's over here…"

Her voice sounds like she's talking behind a glass door; distant.

"What is?" I look around the snowy woods for what Jessie might be talking about.

"This way Ana, it's over here…" She crooned again.

I yanked my hand away from her and backed away slowly. I feel colder now, and looking down at my hand that Jessie was holding, it's turning the same shade of blue as her skin. Time speeds up as the snow starts to spin around me faster and faster, and then I'm on my back.

Bruno's kneeling beside me now; begging me not to go. I look up at the branches silhouetted on the white sky and I can feel my body getting colder. Bruno starting to cry and he's becoming transparent. He keeps disappearing until he is invisible. I see the snow fall; the sky gets brighter and the tree limbs get fuzzy, until all I can see is white.

* * *

The alarm clock goes off and I wake up in a cold sweat. My recent Wonderland dream has scared me down to the bone. I don't remember all of it though, the nightmare fading quickly in my wake. Today is the first day of Camp Half Blood, for the summer. I pull my knees up to my chest as I look around Cabin Nine. As usual, tools and other contraptions are strewn on top of work benches, probably from one of my siblings' midnight inventing.

The other Hephaestus year-rounders and I mull out of bed and attempt to tidy up. We haven't really woken up and no one really tries to thoroughly clean. After most of the tools are thrown wherever is convenient, we all go to breakfast with the job half done.

* * *

Down at the Mess Hall, Campers, here for the summer, are already starting to swamp the place. I quickly scan the Hall for two people in particular but with everyone shrieking and hugging, it's hard to think. After five minutes the commotion and high spirits, it becomes too claustrophobic; I take my breakfast to-go and head for the FireworksBeach.

A cool fog has settled in over the Sound, and I finish my pancakes. "_But when it's just the two of us, we'll have the world and all its charms…_" I sing to myself. I had found an old movie from the 1980's, Beaches, in Bunker Nine, and now a bunch of the songs Betty Midler sang are stuck in my head.

"Good thing you're not in Apollo, Ana," A voice from behind startle me making me jump, "Or I think they'd have to kick you out."

It was Bruno, my boyfriend. I scrambled out of the sand and he hugged me. Bruno swung me around and I shrieked giddy, to see him again. When he finally set me down, he kissed my forehead, "Hey Annie, how's Camp been treatin' ya?"

"Better now that you're here," I smile

"Wow… that was corny, but I'm flattered," He hugs me again, "Has Jake arrived yet?"

I shake my head, "I thought he was supposed to come to Camp with you."

Bruno shrugged, "I'm sure he's fine." He flopped down onto the sand and patted the spot next to him. I took a seat next to Bruno and he started telling me about his trip down here, and the school year.

I nodded and smiled, asking questions when it was necessary, but Bruno could talk about a fight forever. I loved that about him though. He, being from Ares Cabin, loved any type of physical challenge. Although Bruno wasn't as skilled at sword fighting, his scars splayed across his skin being a testimony to that, he made up for it in pure brawn. He could easily bench 200 pounds, I've seen it before.

Despite his strength, Bruno had a soft spot for me. Even before we started dating, it was apparent. Then again so did I, but he was just so… Easy going. Sitting here on the FireworksBeach, I felt my heart string being pulled in every direction. Gods, I think I loved him a lot.

"…Ana are you listening?" Bruno snapped my train of thought.

"Oh yeah, you were fighting a…?"

He breathed a laugh, "A Hydra. Com'on, let's go see if anyone who matters is here yet."

He helps me up and we race to the Big House.

* * *

Jake still hasn't arrived but it doesn't concern us too much, it's still morning; he'll turn up eventually. Jake was from Cabin Ten, Aphrodite, so he wasn't much for getting his hands dirty, so he'd most likely arrive a couple days late. He claims that all the monsters are dead after the initial wave of Campers.

In the mean time, there was ice cream being served in the Amphitheater, so that's where we spent the rest of our morning. Bruno asked me polite questions about my inventing. I always had smiled at the gesture, I fully knew that all talk about mechanics and electrodes flew right over Bruno's head, so I gave him the ocean size watered down answer.

Conversation mutually subsided after I explained the new security system my Cabin was inventing, and we ate the rest of our ice cream in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable; we knew each other too well for awkward silence, but something was nagging at me. I try hard to remember until one of Bruno's brothers, Robby, calls up to him.

"Bru, the Cabin's having a meeting in a few. Are you coming?"

Beside me, Bruno gets to his feet and stretches, "Yeah I'll be there, just a sec." He pulls me up and gives me a quick peck on the lips, "I'll see you later Ana."

Bruno jogs off towards his brother who slaps his back in a hug. They walk out of the Amphitheater laughing about something. I sigh, and I'm reminded that Bruno has a life outside of Jake and me; I don't. I throw out my ice cream and I head to the Forge for lacks of better things to do till schedules come out.

* * *

**Bruno's Point of View**

Robby, my Cabin's Senior Counselor, leads me back to the Cabins. Something seemed off with Ana today. I mean, she was happy enough to see me, but Ana seemed… Lost in thought I guess you'd say. I shrugged it off for now, as we were approaching my Cabin.

Like most years, our Cabin got saddled with a bunch of new kids because my Dad is a man slut. And just to mess with them, we, the older members to the Cabin, make each of them pick out of the box their 'initiation' task. This year we all put in new initiations, mine being to just bring back something cool from the North Woods.

All in all there were about four new kids that have arrived so far, at the age of what I assumed to be 13. They're all standing in a line in the middle of the room with us returnees in a half circle around them. The four newcomers fidget until Robby come and stands in front of them. He's holding the box.

"Alright listen, your daddy may be Ares, but in order to get a bunk, you have to play by my rules," Robby examines each of them, "Now you're gonna pick a piece of paper out of this box here, and whatever it says, you do it. Understand?"

They all nod, probably scared out of their minds; Robby was an intimidating guy. He pointed to the stocky brunette on the end, "What's your name kid?

Her eye ticked, "Opal Brines."

Robby held the box out to her. She stuck her hand in the box only to quickly pull it out again. Robby smirked at her, "Is there a problem, Brines?"

The whole Cabin suppressed a laugh; recently one of our crazier siblings "modified" the box, which meant that the box was now lined with nail and broken glass. Opal shook her head quickly, and carefully, she reached into the box again. This time when she pulled her hand out, she held a small slip of paper.

"Read it out loud, kid." Robby commanded

Opal's eye twitched again and she unfolded the piece of paper, "It says 'Go to Cabin Sixteen and steal the wheel over the door'"

I smiled and groaned sympathetically. Cabin Sixteen belonged to Nemesis, and her kids don't respond well to stealing. Robby grinned at her evilly, "You have your task, hop to it before dark."

He shook the box for the next one and Opal skittered out of the Cabin. The next kid pulled out 'to pluck a feather and tail hair off of a Pegasus', the blonde after him got to 'fetch a finger from our previous Oracle's skeleton', and the little Asian girl on the end got the lovely task of trying to 'get a pinecone off of Thalia's tree', without getting singed by the dragon I might add.

Once all of them were out on their initiation tasks, us Ares kids had a good laugh about it, but then we forgot about it and started making plans for our Capture the Flag game.

Just as we were strategizing where we should place our flag, Yuna, my favorite half sister, charged into the room. Her blue eyes were frantically looking for someone. I stepped forward, crossing the room, "Yuna, what's wrong?"

"It's Jake. He's hurt."

* * *

**Ana's Point of View**

"Gods Jake, you sure know how to make an entrance," I mutter.

Chiron had just brought me to the Big House, telling me that Jake was attacked by a Hell Hound. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next though. As soon as I stepped into the hospital wing, the smell of blood hit me in a wave. I covered my nose and nearly puked up my lunch; Jake was lying on the cot sweating bullets, missing his arm. Like there was just a bloody stump that stopped just mid bicep, nothing else.

"Oh gods, Chiron is he going to get his arm back?" I ask

"The Hecate Healer can grow back the muscle, but not the bone. We have some of your siblings working on making prosthetic bones for the flesh to latch onto once it's regenerated back, but-"

An Apollo Healer interrupted him, "Chiron, Jake is losing too much blood. We need that arm now!"

Chiron sighed, "I'll go check the progress."

Looking at the gore, my stomach flipped, "I'll come with you Chiron.

* * *

Down at the Forge, it was hot and hectic as usual, but with the trauma, it seemed enhanced. Reid, Pippa and Jamie were all working on the skeleton arm, but it wasn't assembled yet. "Jamie, how much longer till the arm is completed?" Chiron asked

He looked up momentarily, distracted, "I don't know Chiron, the Celestial Bronze isn't setting right for the elbow joint, but Pip is trying to figure it out," Jamie was working on what looked like the knuckles of the hand.

He sighed loudly and in disgust before shoving the Bronze skeleton away from him, "It isn't working right, Ana can you help me? I- I can't get this stupid anatomy right!"

I pursed my lips, "Jay, where are the measurements? Let me work on the hand you go help Pips with the Bronze."  
Jamie rummaged through some papers before he got up and stalked off to the other side of the Forge. I checked the measurements, and compared them to the hand already made. Chiron excused himself going back the Big House and I lost myself in the project.

Reid, my kid brother who was working on the forearm and bicep bones, came over and helped me a bit; Jamie was right, human anatomy wasn't a Hephaestus forte. Machines didn't need bones, and their joints didn't need to be smooth so it doesn't tear the surround muscle eitherI looked over and Pip and Jamie are assembling the bones it the elbow, which meant Reid and I needed to pick up the pace. Minutes passed but eventually Reid took over our project before I knew it the hand was done. Pippa attached the forearm to the wrist and we did one last trial, but to our relief all the joints worked as they should.

Chiron appeared and he took the arm from us and the rest was up to the Healers.

* * *

**Author's Note For Returning Readers: Okay so this chapter was basically like the first couple chapters of the old story combined, just sorta fluff, but I promise they'll get their quest within the next couple chapters. I also promise Ana (Clove) won't be whiny lol, and please just bear with me on the whole Jessie thing. Read and Review!**

* * *

**Ana- (Hephaestus) The main perception **

**Bruno- (Ares) Second perception, Ana's boyfriend, **

**Jake- (Aphrodite) Third perception, to be introduced better in later chapters**

**Jessie- (Unknown) Ana's friend who was taken by storm spirits, appears in Ana's dream**

**Pippa, Jamie, Reid- (Hephaestus) Ana's siblings I'll be mainly deal with, more on them later**

**Robby, Yuna, Opal- (Ares) Bruno's siblings I'll be mainly dealing with, more on them later**


End file.
